The present invention relates to a process and to an apparatus for the synchronization on reception of a signal provided with a synchronization pattern.
From the prior art, it is known to carry out such a synchronization by performing logic operations particularly with regards to the loss and resumption of synchronization. However, such apparatus have the disadvantage of being very sensitive to micro-interruptions or fading of the signal. The chosen criteria bring about a synchronization loss during the iterative absence of the decoding of the previously acquired stabilized synchronization signal. This is particularly the case with the criteria recommended by the C.C.I.T.T., which involves a synchronization loss and resumption cycle when a new synchronization is sought after abandoning the previous synchronization.